Shigeki's Past
by yukaishepards
Summary: Song fic...sorta, DeidaraXOC Shigeki and OCXOC... Shigeki remembers his past, after watching his blonde lover sleep. Numb by Linkin Park


**Yukai: this is a One shot story I wrote out of sheer boredom, the song Numb, by Linkin Park is (if you were to like watch this is a movie…or show…what 'ev, would be playing in the background. Shigeki is my character from a Naruto fan fic I am writing with my Nii-san (the girl who owns Run (pronounce Roon or Rune)…he is at the end) **

**Deidara: This has slight Shigeki X Deidara yaoi at the end and Taakaki X Shigeki hints…be warned…this has blood…yeah**

**Yukai: The song is mostly directed at Shigeki's mom and clan, but is also directed at himself, he has a split personality, (it doesn't come out in this)…well ya…**

**Deidara: Yukai/Shigeki (which ever) does not own Naruto, if she did, Sasuke and Naruto would be lovers, Sakura would be killed by poo fling monkeys, and Shino would be dedicated to her Nii-san…yeah**

Shourun- Koula Shigeki…Numb

Shigeki opened his eyes wearily, and looked at the older male beside him, _Deidara…_

_**Im tired of being what you want me to be**_

_**Feeling so faithless**_

_**Lost under the surface**_

_**I don't know what you're expecting of me**_

_**Put under the pressure**_

_**Of walking in your shoes**_

_**Every step that I take is another mistake to you**_

Shigeki closed his eyes again, letting his mind slip into the memories of his childhood.

"_YOU BRAT! Bastard child" a young boy, chin length, raven black hair, red eyes brimming with unshed tears. "You know the clan wont stand for anything less than PERFECT, you are alive for one reason, and one reason only, to be sold to a ninja from a different town." Shigeki flinched as the spiked whip bit into his back again. _

"_Mommy…why do you do this to me?" the woman above him smirked, "Because you are the bane of my existence…" he slipped into the welcoming black sea as the whip hit him again. _

_**I've  
become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
become so tired  
so much more aware  
I'm becoming this  
all I want to do  
is be more like me  
and be less like you **_

_three months later, Shigeki becomes a Chunin at the age of nine, youngest in his class.) _

_**"**Shigeki, your mother wants you." The nine year old's eyes widened in fear '_what could she want now? I have already been beaten today… maybe I am finally being sold…'_ He walked into the room, his mother sat at a large stone desk, a blonde boy stood next to her, his blue eyes widening as Shigeki entered, his black vest open, revealing his fish net shirt, his family crest tattoo showing above his pants. _

"_You sent for me mother-sama?" The black haired woman nodded curtly. "This is Shourun- Tali Taakaki, he is your cousin, a year older than you, and you are going to help him study for his up coming Genin exam." The blonde boy's eyes widened. _

_"You mean, Honorary-Aunt-Sama, that Koula-kun is already a Genin, and he is a year younger than me!" again the woman nodded. _

_"If I may correct, I am a Chunin…" both of their heads snapped up, startled looks on their faces. _

_"Chunin…since when?" The woman rose from her seat and stalked towards him. _

_"Mother-sama, did you not notice my absences over the last two months? I was gone for almost three weeks is Konoha taking the Chunin exam with my team…" His mother's eyes widened again. _

_"But you are only NINE, how did you get through the Forest of Death there?" he smirked, "Easy, Mother-sama, I controlled the large cats in the forest and killed anyone who got in my teams way… I believe my team only had three others to go against after that…" His mother, head of the Shourun Clan, and his cousin, Taakaki both looked dumb struck. _

**_Can't you see that you're smothering me _**

**_Holding too tightly  
afraid to lose control  
because everything that you thought I would be  
has fallen apart right in front of you_**

_**  
**The two were silent for a time, before Taakaki, blinked at him. "I cant believe you are so strong…kuso..." Shigeki rolled his eyes. _

_"Now, Mother-sama, if you would excuse us, I need to train Tali-kun." Both boys left the room. _

_(After about two months Taakaki and Shigeki became more than Cousins or friends even…they became lovers, unknown to the clan.) _

_(Five years later, Shigeki became a Jounin at age twelve, he is now fourteen, and it is the day before he is to be sold to a ninja from Hoshigakure no Sato, the man, a perverted, pedophilic, monster, had been visiting the village and seen Shigeki with Taakaki, braging about being the youngest Jounin in the village. And had wanted him immediately, he found out that Shigeki was from a clan that sold their own children and bought him.) _

_"Mother, is what I am hearing true? Have I been sold?" Shigeki burst into his mother's office, not bothering to knock or use the proper titles, she had long since learned he didn't react to pain, so no longer beat him. _

_"Yes Bane, now go pack a bag of belongings, and say good bye to Taakaki, he was sold as well, to the Kazekage's son, one Gaara…" Shigeki felt his eyes narrow, '_how dare this Gaara take _his_ Taakaki'_ he walked out of the room and to his quickly, packing a bag and setting out his travel clothes for tomorrow, he then made his way to Taakaki's room, to say his goodbye…_

_**Every step that I take is another mistake to you**_

_**And every second I waste is more than I can take**_

_(The next day, 6:30pm) _

_Shigeki sat crossed legged in front of the man who had bought him. The man had longish brown hair and bright blue eyes; he emitted disgusting waves of pure lust. Shigeki resisted the urge to take a needle out and kill him on the spot. _

_The man and Shigeki both jumped to their feet as people outside the room started to scream. Shigeki pulled out a thick needle, flinging it in such a way that the layered parts sprang apart, becoming a large, seven foot needle, that seemed to big for the five foot six inch fourteen year old to use effectively, he stabbed the man who had bought him through his disgusting heart, killing him instantly, the screaming subsided after about four minutes, leaving the air flooded with the metallic-like scent of blood. _

_The rice paper door opened, revealing a young, blonde boy with pointed ears and a blonde wolves tail, Shigeki saw him covered in blood, none of it his own. _

"_You killed my entire clan didn't you?" The boy nodded, "Would you be scared if I started calling you Aniki-san or Nii-san and followed you around like a god?" the boy shook his head. _

"_Okay then Aniki-san, lead the way to the Akatsuki…lets be S-class Nukenin…" the boy nodded again and turned around, leaving the blood scented mansion behind. Thus begins Shigeki's new life with the Akatsuki._

_**I've  
become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
become so tired  
so much more aware  
I'm becoming this  
all I want to do  
is be more like me  
and be less like you**_

and I know  
I may end up failing too  
but I know  
you were just like me  
with someone disappointed in you

_**I've  
become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
become so tired  
so much more aware  
I'm becoming this  
all I want to do  
is be more like me  
and be less like you  
**_

_**I've  
become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
**_

_**Tired of being what you want me to be  
**_

Shigeki looked at the blonde again, who was just beginning to stir, his visible eye opened, revealing a deep, blue abyss, Shigeki stared into his lover's eye, and smiled, he would always remember the past, but now, he had Deidara, the man may be three years older than him, but four years ago when Shigeki and Run, two teenage boys, fourteen and fifteen, stumbled into his patrol, bloody and exhausted he had lead them to the hideout, and introduced them to the Leader, who in turn let them join. So, in a way, Deidara was the reason he had joined the Akatsuki for real, when he had left the Akatsuki four years later, to come to Konoha, the month without the blonde had been torture, his split personality had come out more often, he had gone into fits of madness…then Deidara had come, quit the Akatsuki himself…_I love this man._

Shigeki brushed the blonde bangs covering the left side of the blondes face away, revealing a milky white eye, usually covered by an odd mechanical cover.

"Deidara…I love you…" The blonde smiled happily and pulled him down into a passionate kiss, after what seemed like ages they pulled away for oxygen.

"I love you to Shigeki…" they kissed again and again, before ending up having the most passionate sex they had had yet.

00000000000000000000000000000

**Yukai: I hope you liked it, please review, and if you haven't read the Authors not I posted on Love Struck High, I will post the seventh chapter ASAP, but I am having trouble writing it… I will try…**

**Deidara: please review…yeah**

**Sasuke: that…was odd…no 'Sasuke on Naruto' action…. sighs you have lost your touch Yukai…**

**Deidara: hits Sasuke over the head with a gold bar you aren't supposed to be here…yeah**


End file.
